Electronic devices, such as mobile devices, can include electronic calendars that synchronize with electronic calendars on desktop computers. For instance, acceptance of a meeting request on a desktop computer can result in meeting times being uploaded to the mobile device. The calendars in such devices are limited, however, to displaying calendar events, such as meetings, birthday parties, etc., on the same calendar and in the same manner. For instance, conventional devices include a single calendar for illustrating both work-related and personal events.
Electronic devices, such as mobile devices, also enable the creation of personalized themes and the installation of applications. One problem with existing devices is that devices are not easily customizable so that users can install one or more profiles, including profiles received from remote sources. Another problem with existing devices is that the user cannot easily view and/or approve trust certificates and the like for applications the user wishes to install.